


Querencia

by SkyyeStrike



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Manhandling, Oral Fixation, Porn Video, etc - Freeform, mild asphyxiation, some cum-eating, you get the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyyeStrike/pseuds/SkyyeStrike
Summary: Two pornstars meet in a bar.... minus the bar, and plus everything else.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 15
Kudos: 118





	Querencia

**Author's Note:**

> The only real warning besides the tags already listed, is that this fic contains excessive use of the word ‘fuck.’ I can’t help it, it is a persistent part of my vocabulary. Sorry in advance.

Jack’s agent is an exuberant girl by the name of Hana. And despite the fact that she looked barely of age in her fluffy mini skirts, thick diva style pumps and constant bubblegum pink headset, she had proven endlessly resourceful at the job, consistently reliable, and had Jack earning money in absolute droves. She was probably about ten years younger than him, but after nearly 8 months working with her and not a single complaint, he was coming to trust her decisions, her research into potential projects and partners, and her expertise in the field unquestioningly. She was good at her job, and he felt he had made the right choice by placing a large chunk on his career in her capable hands. 

Riiiiiiiight up until this moment. 

Looking at the man before him, Jack can feel apprehension roll over him like a wave. He was handsome, sure, but Jack was unsure if Hana had used her regular ‘good decision’ making skills when she had accepted this particular job.

Gabriel, ‘ _ Call me Gabe, sweetcheeks _ ,’ Reyes looked like he’d seen more than his fair share of bar fights, thickly muscled beneath the plain tank top and dark sweatshirt enough to make the material strain, and sporting a nasty spider web of scars that crawled in white stripes across his jaw and cheek, up into his scalp-line. There was a tattoo that Jack couldn’t quite make out just yet on the left side of Gabriel’s neck, a fading black eye turning green against his dusky cocoa skin, offsetting his startlingly good looks, and the very air around him shimmered ‘ _ danger! _ ’ like a neon-sign in the dark. 

Jack shifts, incredibly aware of how laser focused Gabriel’s eyes were on every move he made, like a freaky bird of prey. They were beautiful eyes at least- the type you’d come across in a hazy bar and try to get lost in, chocolate and set above high cheekbones with heavy thick lashes. Too pretty for someone with the type of haughty looks and sour attitude he’s been subtly giving to Jack.

Sensual eyes, for a very physical, aggressive looking man. 

He swallows and  _ really  _ wants to know where the hell Hana had found this guy. 

Anxious, Jack’s foot taps, his water bottle only half drunk and loose in his hands. People move and arrange the set around the two of them like they didn’t exist yet, trapped in their own little bubble until the film started rolling. Normally, this was when Jack would begin chatting up his prospective partner, breaking some ice and putting the situation at ease. He liked to think he was good with people, and that helped the shoots run smoothly. 

He looks at Gabriel, and any words he scrounges together just dry up in his mouth and lay themselves to rest. He almost didn’t want to read too far into the long looks that Gabriel was giving him every other minute.

“Jittery, aren't cha?” Gabriel remarks from beside him when Jack’s eyes linger a little too long on his built frame. He stretches his arms out above himself, and it makes the black tanktop ride up his waist, revealing a skimming of thickly muscled waist and some defined abs, before he tucks his hands behind his head. “Like a little rabbit. This your first time doin’ this or something? Didn’t know we were doing a cherry popping stint.”

Jack bristles. “It isn’t.  _ I’m not _ .”

Well. At the very least a good hatefuck would generate views and maybe burn off some stress.

“Sure, blondie.” Gabriel laughs at him, completely at ease in every way that Jack very much wasn’t. He couldn’t even pinpoint exactly what it was that just… rubbed him wrong about this guy. “Whatever you say.”

Gabriel was more than he seemed, that was for sure. 

“Alright loves, we’re ready to go, whenever you are!” Lena, their director of the day says from behind camera one. Jack has worked with Lena loads of times, and likes her relatively well. She maybe stocked up on too much coffee at times, but she had never made Jack look bad in any of his videos. 

Jack takes a deep breath, looks at Gabriel. 

Who has already shucked out of his sweatshirt and is halfway through tugging his tanktop over his head to reveal two very silver, very good looking nipple piercings to add into his whole ‘bad and dangerous’ look. Jack wonders what it’s like to taste one. 

He looks away. 

Lena has a little handheld camera in one hand, a massive coffee in the other. She brandishes the camera in Jack’s face. 

“Alrighty boys. Today is Thursday, November 26th.” She narrates efficiently, not even looking at them, just at the tiny handheld screen. “For the record, state your legal names.”

Jack looks directly into the camera, gives it an awkward little wave. “Hi, I’m Jack Morrison.”

The camera shifts, and Gabriel gives it a curt, almost mocking salute. “Gabriel Reyes.”

“Alright, and are either one of you under the influence of any drugs or alcohol?”

They both say no, and confirm their willingness of participation. 

“Perfect, perfect. Today, we’re making a consensual art video. It’ll be beautiful, it’ll be fun, and we’ll all get paid. Sound good?”

“Anything for you, hot stuff.” Gabriel gives her a wink, and the corniest finger gun that Jack has ever seen. 

Lena laughs at him, and returns the gesture by raising her coffee cup in a cheers. “Oh, I like this one. He’s fun. You ready Jack?”

Jack flashes her a bright smile. “Always.”

Truthfully, he was nervous as all hell, and the butterflies were curdling uncomfortably in his stomach. It’d been a while since anyone had topped him, and when Hana had told him originally, he’d been intrigued- the list of gay men willing to top someone as buff as he was, all the way out here in the little town of nowhere, was a relatively short one. And Jack thought he’d already met pretty much everyone already. 

But he’d never heard of Gabriel. Never seen him at any casual meetups or local bars. Gabriel was from way out in left field, like he just decided to appear one day, and Jack had no _ clue _ where he’d come from. 

Gabriel is nearly a match for him, too- they’re nearly the same height, not the same build but close enough to probably hold each other for a while in a fist fight. Jack hasn’t had a good fight since he could remember, and the idea of fighting Gabriel right now, looking at a toned, thick waist and thighs that could probably crush a watermelon with ease-

Jack flushes. He thought he’d mastered reactions like that in situations like these, but it seemed fate had another mistress in mind. 

Gabriel gives him a lascivious grin, when his own slow roving look finally makes its way up Jack’s body to the noticeable blush that’s probably trying to crawl down Jack’s neck. “Figure that’s gotta be the golden boy seal of approval?”

Jack makes an annoyed sound between his teeth and looks away, arms folded defensively across his chest. Of course this guy had to be able to read people as well- why couldn’t he have just been one of the dumb, rough ones?

“Play nice,” Lena says with the first real hints of nervousness showing in her voice. If this didn’t work out, it was a lot of money and time down the drain. 

Jack grits his teeth. He could play  _ nice _ . 

He leans forward into Gabriel’s space, resolute in being the one to make the first move. And, bracing a hand on one of those big, solid shoulders, hot to the touch, Jack kisses Gabriel rather forcefully, right on that smirking asshole’s grin. 

The lips he gets in return are soft and taste like toothpaste and maybe a little hint of cigarette behind the teeth- Warm, just like the rest of Gabe seemed to be. Gabe’s mouth slides comfortably against Jack’s own, and despite that Jack practically tries to bite him, Gabriel just seems to take it in stride, and fingers creep up in the fine hair at the back of Jack’s neck like a gentle prickle of warning, other hand coming up to tug his shirt until Jack has no choice but to get closer. 

Jack skin buzzes, something warm and alive and unusual. He kisses Gabriel and it changes, sets something softly electric alight inside of him that sparks, right down in his core. Different. Strange. Intriguing enough that Jack definitely wants to seek more, which is a wholly new thought altogether.

He pulls back, a little overwhelmed by the sudden shift, and Gabriel is watching him with lowered eyelids, pulling Jack over into his lap in a smooth motion, like an unspoken ask. Jack goes easily, naturally, knees snugged against the side of Gabriel’s bulky thighs, a wide palm pulling his waist close until they are groin to groin, but his mind is racing.

Jack had done this plenty of times now, and usually it was just a job. A fun job, different and exhilarating, satisfying in the best of ways when it went well, but at the end of the day, just a job. He’d never done a scene like this with someone that just clicked, and that’s what this felt like, sliding into Gabriel’s lap- two pieces of puzzle that slotted together surprisingly well. Easy like treading water, like breathing air. 

Gabe’s eyes are dark, as curious as Jack feels, and he looks  _ hungry _ . 

“C’mon  _ conejito _ . Let’s see what you got.” Gabe whispers up at him, right against his lips. Jack doesn’t know what ‘conejito’ was supposed to mean- it sounds spanish, but Jack is absolute hell with languages. He doesn’t really have to speak spanish to know a challenge when he hears it though.

He doesn’t need Gabriel’s fingers at the edge of his jaw to pull him back down for another kiss. Jack wants to taste more, mouth opening easily until their tongues can slide together. His fingers brush against those piercings and Gabriel’s breath catches against Jack’s teeth.

That makes him look down. The tattoo over Gabriel’s neck is actually the scrawled, black etching of a barn owl, swooping down across his shoulder and chest, the uplifted wing curling up to the base of his jaw. He’s relatively hairless, except for a light dusting or curly black hair that paints a stripe down the center of his chest and around his dusky nipples. In the center are the shiny, silver barbells that Jack has really been having trouble keeping his eyes off of, and with adequate permission now, he doesn’t hesitate to run eager thumbs over the perky, darker nubs. 

It makes Gabriel hiss in a satisfying way that settles way down low into Jack’s gut, and Jack begins to feel his blood course hot, skin tight. This was about to be good. Gabe was an asshole, but the connection, the reaction, the feeling that was happening between them? He was about to be one  _ heck  _ of a lay. 

“Sensitive?” Jack asks breathlessly, and whoa, was that really him? He  _ never _ sounded this sloshed until he’d come at least once. The rough kisses have made Gabe’s already rich lips look even more kissable, tilting into that getting familiar wicked grin.

“You’re a fucking  _ tease _ .”

Jack knows. He also wants to know what his cock would look like between those lush lips. 

His head swims a bit, and suddenly the clothes can’t come off fast enough. Jack’s shirt comes off over his head, tossed somewhere about the room, and Gabriel’s hands slide around Jack’s ass to the underside, hoisting him close enough that their groins rub together. Jack’s sweatpants didn’t really hide much before, and Gabriel’s gym shorts aren’t any better- Jack can feel just how ready Gabriel is by the hot length that slides up against his own, catching on fabric, making it rough. He groans, bent down into the crook of Gabe’s neck and lets his teeth ride against the truly luscious shoulder muscle there. God, he was a lot of man. A _ lot _ of man, if what Jack felt between his legs was any indication, and his tongue laves over the spot he’d worried into, into Gabriel’s musk and cologne, rolling those delectable nipples. 

With a grunt, Gabriel stands, nearly dropping Jack in his ass. Jack barely gets his balance back before Gabriel is shoving him back on the couch where he’d been sitting before and tugging Jack’s sweatpants all the way off until Jack’s already full, quickly flushing dick bounces out and slaps his thigh. 

And then, like some kind of mindreader, Gabriel is granting his wish, kneeling down onto the thick carpeting, right between Jack’s legs. It’s probably an excellent angle for the camera, but Jack’s angle is honestly better, Gabe’s calloused hands pressing his thighs apart to make room for him to mouth at the inside of Jack’s thigh, right over the tendon, tongue sneaking out to where it was most sensitive. Jack jumps, his throat tightens, and beneath Gabriel’s fallen forward black curls, his eyes look black and ready to eat Jack  _ right up _ . 

“Relax,” Gabriel says, and Jack realizes he’s wound tight as a spring, coiled for action. He unclenches his fists, tries to let some of the tension melt away- Gabriel seemed to set him right on the edge of whatever this was that they teetered on; some dangerous cocktail of adrenaline and attraction and unknown.

It’s easier to relax with Gabe’s hot silken mouth sinking down on his cock, that's for sure. 

Jack’s head tips back against the couch. God, that was fucking good- Gabe just went right the fuck in, no messing around, kid gloves off. Jack’s fingers lace through the inky hair, pushing it up and away from Gabe’s face so he could see the show better. 

Ugh. Gabe’s lips looked even better wrapped around his cock than Jack had thought to imagine.

Gabe’s fingers circle Jack’s base, just above his balls, taking him down deep, then deeper until those gorgeous lips meet Gabe’s fingers, and Jack is hitting the back of Gabriel’s throat like a pro, with practiced fucking ease. Jesus, how mind-breakingly hot-

And if all of that wasn’t enough, Gabe’s palm cups Jack’s balls, makes him buck upwards and bump, like an amateur, into the back of Gabe’s throat. And even though the embarrassment for Jack is as instant as Gabe’s choke, Jack can’t do anything, because Gabriel is holding him down by the thighs,  _ laughing at him _ , and pulls away and licks just the head of Jack’s cock with his mouth open, letting Jack see his slow return lick.

“Like I said. Jumpy.”

… Was Gabriel really gonna try and put Jack through paces? Like this? A recorded, pornographic  _ competition _ ?

Jack has always been enthusiastically competitive when it came to a competition.

“You liked it, masochist.” Jack tells him, his grip in Gabe’s hair punishing, keeping him close. 

Gabriel’s return smirk is lasciviously wicked. “Maybe I did.” His tongue sweeps broadly over the underside of Jack’s cock like a preening showman, then right up to poke at the slit. 

Jack hoped Lena was getting all of this, because he’s pretty sure that gorgeous little snapshot will try and live in his brain forever.

And he takes all of Jack, right down to the hilt in one fluid motion, and a finger presses up and inside Jack, trying to pull him apart. 

Jack is a man of many words, and is rarely left speechless. In high school, he’d been valedictorian; english was his favorite subject, and things like words and speeches came easily to him- flirting was a language he picked up easily (once he’d needed to), and learned to relish in. Once, a lover had even told Jack he spoke prettier than an angel with a silver-tongue.

Watching Gabriel go down on him was quickly pulling any coherent words Jack had left within him up and out through his dick, very much like Jack’s soul. He was not going to last like this. 

“Jesus,” He whispers, unable to stop himself from grabbing the base of his cock. Gabriel was seriously trying to do him in, like a freaking high schooler. And without even a pause in his work, Gabriel uses his free hand and pulls Jack’s away, head still bobbing and finger pressing deeper, deeper, oh so much deeper until he’s down to the knuckle and Jack can’t even think. 

“Fuckin’ relax into it,” Gabriel groans, pulling Jack’s asschecks apart and nuzzling at his balls, dripping spit onto his fingers. He shakes his head. “ _ Pinche pendejo. _ ”

_ Damn, _ Jack wanted to know what the hell that was supposed to mean.

“... Oh sure, that makes you come apart.”

Ah, caught. Gabriel was an inconveniently good read of character. Normally, Jack would like that in a person. “ _ You’re- _ ” He can’t just keep insulting Gabriel on camera. He bites his tongue. 

_ Play nice. _

With a dramatic flutter of his lashes, he lifts one knee up with a ridiculously wanton pout and a breathy little moan and rolls his hips sharply. “Hurry up and fuck me like _ a man _ , big boy. ”

Gabriel gives him a face that’s partly annoyed, partly dark lustrous hunger. His only response is to curl the finger deep inside of Jack right up to where it was _ really _ sensitive, and reach for the bottle of lube. 

The second finger pressing inside of him is the kind of burning stretch Jack never could quite get enough of and his mouth pops open for real this time, Gabriel’s warm hand holding his thigh wide, and he comes right up to Jack’s mouth for a shallow kiss and says, “So that means you like me callin’ you _ conejito, eh cabrón _ ?”

Jack can’t help it if a humiliated groan leaks from his lips before he can mask it. This guy was hot, saucy, and knew  _ exactly _ what he was doing- Making Jack lose his mind.

Jack breathes, lays back and lets Gabriel kiss along his jaw, down his neck to the pulse point and mouth at it, trying to rationalize. He was a professional. He could roll with this. Gabe wanted him to come loose at the seams? Jack could give him a taste of what he was _ really  _ good at. 

“Yeah, you just needed to come out of your shell a bit,  _ auréo _ .” Gabriel muses like he’s talking to himself, barely paying attention, and his fingers scissor inside of Jack, pulling around and over and against the ring of muscle until it loosens happily for him. Jack’s heels dig into his back, reservations evaporating and clutching at Gabe’s muscular shoulders, then shoving into Gabe’s pants, clutching at a very nicely filling out package. 

Yeah. This guy was packing just as much as he boasted. 

“Oh fuck-” Jack says into Gabriel’s groan when he cups everything, fingers circling the shaft. 

Gabriel’s smile is merciless, teeth as white as a wolf’s in the darkness of his face. “I’m gonna wreck ya, blondie. You can count on it.” 

_ Oh, Jack was counting on it _ . He forces his hips down back down onto Gabe’s fingers with a slick, practiced roll, using a hand on the couch back for leverage. The other pulls Gabe as close as he can by the dick. “You know, big talk like that makes me think you got something to prove.” He slicks his hands up Gabriel’s length, firm and slow, letting this douche know who was really in control, that he was only here because Jack had been  _ curious _ . 

He taps Gabriel on the nose, cheeky. “So far, I’m still waiting.”

That must do it, because Gabe growls at him, grabbing Jack by the back of the neck and shoving him down into the couch in the first honest play of passion that Jack has seen from the other man. Jack lets lose a breathless, thrilled sort of laugh. It was exhilarating at how bold it was to have someone just not give a shit and manhandle him, not give a shit that Jack was probably buffer and taller, even relish in it. 

He expects to be pretty much pile driven right then. Instead, Gabe’s fingers are back in him, absolutely fierce in their plunder and Gabriel’s weight squashing Jack down into the couch by the back of his head. The sounds that are echoing around the living room are lewd in the rudest of ways, loud squelches mixed with Jack’s ragged panting, accelerating when Gabe finds Jack’s prostate and probes against it ruthless until Jack wants to fucking scream.

Gabriel must have kicked off his pants, because there’s just skin when the blunt head of a cock presses against Jack’s entrance, less question, more an inevitable, impending threat. His skin prickles, he waits, but Gabriel’s hands just smooth over his sides, petting him like he was some lathered stallion, burnishing the sweat that had broken out along Jack’s spine into his skin. 

Jack’s stance widens. There’s not much he can do when he is stuck clutching at the couch cushion, only half able to breath and being forced to wait. He manages to catch Gabriel out of the corner of his eye, and Gabe is bent over him, eyes on where their hips meet with his mouth parted. With the lights cast over him like this, the coils of his hair falling down around his face as he concentrates, he looks like he’s an avenging archangel from some thriller movie, like his namesake- magnificent.

When Gabriel doesn’t move for a long moment, Jack quirks an eyebrow in challenge. They  _ were  _ still being filmed. And it was a little  _ late  _ for second guessing. “You freeze or something, hotshot?”

The smack against his backside is loud like a thundercrack, and Jack jerks forward with a yelp, more in shock than pain at first, though his ass now burns in prickles of heat the shape of Gabriel’s palm. Gabe had said something to him in spanish lightning fast when he did it, but Jack sure as fuck didn’t catch it. 

“Dun know wha’ tha’ means.” He squeezes out between the sting behind him, the pressure on his skull keeping him still, and the copious heft of Gabriel’s dick lying over his asscrack. 

Gabriel laughs. It makes his dick jump and resettle over Jack, porcinely filthy. Jack licks his lips and makes a solemn promise that he was gonna taste that dick by the end of today even if it killed him. “I said,  _ ‘dirty little bunny rabbit has no patience.’ _ ” 

And then he slaps his hand directly over the previous mark he’d laughed, making Jack swear and twist under his grip. Gabriel sinks his thumb into the puckering hole and pulls Jack open roughly, making Jack have to cant his hips to accommodate and leaving him completely vulnerable, the head of Gabriel’s prick just  _ barely _ nudging inside of him, but not quite.

Gabriel’s lips brand over the skin of his shoulder, warm and wet with an edge of teeth, fucking with Jack, paying him like a fiddle. 

A cold sweat breaks out down Jack’s spine and over the backs of his arms. He’s panting, fingers flexing, trying to keep from just reaching behind him, knocking Gabriel back and just riding the fuck out of him. Posturing be damned, he was  _ done _ with this torture. He’s ready- he  _ wants it _ , and he’d been prepped more than enough. He just needs Gabriel to  _ fuck him _ . 

And Gabriel is just leaning over him like a sadist, watching Jack squirm and stare daggers back over his shoulder at him, pathetically. Holding Jack open just enough for catching, but never quite moving close enough to sink in- it was enough to drive any sane person  _ mad. _

“C’mon, c’mon, just  _ fuck me already- _ ” Jack finds himself uttering into the couch, ankles coiling around the backs of Gabriel’s calves, a quiet mantra, swearing, using his arms for extra leverage, just so he can get  _ fucked _ \- and Gabriel’s laughing at him again. 

“Yeah? You want it that bad, blondie?” He says, slaps his cock over Jack’s smarting asscheek, infuriatingly, wanting Jack to beg. “Thought you said to come and get it, but you seem to have some trouble saying exactly what you want-”

_ I want it! _ every fiber of Jack’s being screams, obliterating every thought in it’s path.

“Fuck you, Gabe,” Jack bitches instead, red-faced and desperate, and gasps when Gabriel suddenly bears  _ down _ , until there is nothing left within Jack to give.

“Nah princess, today that’s my job.”  _ Then _ he fucks Jack. 

The air punches itself out of Jack’s lungs. He thinks maybe he’s swearing, but if he weren’t looking at his own knuckles white against the couch cushion, he wouldn’t even know he was gripping it, so really he can’t tell. No stretch ever replaced the feel of a real cock pushing it’s way beyond Jack’s boundaries, breaching into him and splitting him wide. Pressing and shoving until he can feel it in his stomach, right down to the core.

“Jesus that’s-” The words catch in Jack’s chest. Big. Deep.  _ Thick _ . Everything. The weight of Gabriel inside of him is a suddenly drowning force with the strength of a typhoon, swirling up from Jack’s gut and making him vibrate with it. Jack had never needed something so badly in his  _ life _ . 

“Take it. You got it. Fuck back on it,  _ áureo _ .” 

And with a groan, Jack does, leans forward and pushes back. _God yes_ that was a lot. Maybe it’s been a while for Jack, but even he can tell that it’s _a_ _lot_. 

Gabriel’s hand glides down Jack’s neck to his back, keeping him pinned flat and ass up but giving him room. His groan is guttural, ephemeral as he slides the rest of the way inside until Gabriel is thigh to thigh with Jack, flush together. For one ebullient, crystallized, stilling moment, Jack’s mind shuts up and goes blissfully blank. 

Fuck, he had needed this. 

“Dick so good that you’re gonna pass out,  _ chico _ ?” Gabe’s voice shatters the moment. He pats Jack’s flank over the smack mark which has surely turned into a nice little outline against Jack’s pale skin. 

“ _ You wish _ .” Jack quips back, and before Gabriel can try and hold him back again, pulls himself forward and brings his hips back as best he can.

_ Jesus, holyfuck, _ is the litany that bounces back and forth dully within Jack’s head. Lube helped considerably, but he was so full. The back of Jack’s neck felt like it was on fire. Same as his cock, which was hard as a rock and dribbling onto the bed, hopelessly turned on. At this point, Jack’s just letting the groans out as they come from him, piece by piece. 

“Damn,” Gabriel says, echoing Jack’s thoughts. He hand hovers over the curve of Jack’s ass before nudging at his thigh with warm fingertips, encouraging more. “Very nice. You make a good little slut when you shut up long enough, blondie.”

“Shut up,” Jack groans, unable to form anything else, forehead pressing into the backs if his hands for the best leverage to fuck back and back and back, hungry for the drag of Gabriel’s cockhead against his insides. Relishing in the way Gabriel’s hands slide over his legs up from his knees, almost reverently, pulling him closer, feeling the flex of Jack’s thighs. 

One of Gabriel’s arms snakes around his hips, the other strapped over his chest to pull Jack upright, and the angle inside of Jack changes along with the pitch of his noises happening, mussying the air between them. Gabe’s fingers at his throat, his forearm a vice along Jack’s middle to keep him close, Gabe’s lips along his shoulder, mouthing at his trapezius, crawling up to his ear. Gabe’s breath along the shell of his ear. “You don’t want me to shut up.”

Jack didn’t. “I want you to make me cum,” He reaches back, hands curled around the back of Gabriel’s head into those really lovely curls. His hair was so soft.

Gabriel’s chuckle is dark, and rumbles right in Jack’s ear, sending reverberations straight down to his cock, and there’s no hiding its happy response. Normally, he’s not that reactive. Normally, Jack is the most well put together part of these ensembles. Right now, it feels like everything inside of Jack is being frissioned apart, rubbed away across the seams by Gabriel, until they fell away like worn stitches. Like Gabriel has just blown right through all of Jack’s defenses right into his meaty core and was busy trying to divulge every last one of his secrets into the exposed air between them. 

Fuck. Fuck  _ fuck fuck _ . He was going to be ruined after this. Nothing would be good enough, he could just tell. Especially with Gabriel trying to make him lose it like that, pumping at his cock in time with his thrusts, the hand on Jack’s neck the only thing still keeping him upright. There were stars trying to pop into existence at the edges of his vision, and Gabriel was still talking, still murmuring right into the spot below Jack’s ear all these guttural nothings in a language that Jack couldn’t understand and was hopelessly lost for. 

He can feel his orgasm rushing up on him like a freight train. 

Jack swears, jerks himself free and can feel the clinging drag of Gabe’s fingers trying to hold him, sure to leave bruises tomorrow morning. Before Gabe can drag him back, Jack turns, pushes his hand onto Gabriel’s shoulders and shoves him down onto the couch. The way Jack had wanted him before- the way Jack could really blow this guy’s mind. 

There was no way he was gonna cum first and have this douche make him tap out. 

Straddling Gabriel is really more of a slither now, with the both of them already becoming sweat soaked and Jack feeling warm and loose through every fiber of his being. Gabe is a pretty picture like this, halfway to looking wrecked, all that composure leaking from his edges. Before he can help himself, Jack leans down, using those muscular pectorals to brace himself and reclaims Gabe’s lips.

Mm… he still tastes like Jack. Chasing the taste back into Gabe’s mouth is easy, and kissing him is enjoyable. More than enjoyable- Gabe gave back as much as was given, took as much as was taken in equal measures. When Jack undulates his hips in the first test run of this new position, he can feel Gabe’s reaction in his flex, the throb of his length so much deeper, the stretch so much more real.

He doesn’t wait for Gabriel. Gabriel made him wait long enough, and Jack had never really been all that patient of a person to start with. His pace is brutal, brutal enough to leave him gasping and leave Gabriel breathless. By the time he grabs Jack’s hips, its’ to hold on for the ride, meeting him thrust for thrust. 

“Yes,  _ yes _ , just like that,” Gabriel hisses at him on a particularly sharp roll and he pulls Jack impossibly closer, grinding up into him as much as Jack can bear before releasing him with a gasp. “Fuck yea, just keep doing that-”

“Yeah?” Jack croons at him. He can’t help it, Gabriel looks so good undone, his hair sweaty and all sex tossed across his face, eyes so dark they just look black at this point, wine dark, devouring, encompassing. The owl on his chest looks like it’s flying with the way Gabriel has to flex. 

He’s a delicious treat that Jack hadn’t really known he’d had a craving for until  _ just right now _ . 

“You like it that much?” He licks his fingers, swipes them over Gabriel’s shiny piercings until his skin gleams like the silver, and leans into Gabriel. “I mean, I know I’m good, but keep saying it like that, you sound really good begging-”

Gabriel’s hand slaps over Jack’s grinning mouth and he pounds into Jack punishingly hard from beneath. “Shitty smart mouth.”

Jack lets his tongue out, lolling against Gabriel’s palm until Gabriel has to let go. Then, Jack snatches his hand by the wrist and licks all over those skilled fingers,  _ especially _ in between, letting Gabriel watch him with wide, shocked silent eyes. He comes off of Gabriel’s middle finger with a pop. “Mm… better for sucking you off with.”

The lust on Gabriel’s face could have scorched fields. He rips his wrist from Jack’s hands, surges forward and Jack laughs, batting him away before Gabriel can try and grab his wrists again. What ensues is a slap battle that ends with Gabriel seizing both of Jack’s wrists and straining them out to the side while he fucks viciously up into Jack.

“You’re no rabbit, you’re  _ a fucking hellcat _ .” 

Jack can’t breathe, can’t think, can’t do anything but take it, let Gabriel take what feels like everything from him. His voice is ragged and bouncing off the sealing, just like he’s bouncing off of Gabriel’s thighs and Jack thinks he may actually pass out from the dick being too good. He feels like he’s in a whole different realm. 

He didn’t think sex could feel like this. Paid sex, being filmed for the sake of others no less, and it was electrifying, mind-blowingly good. Jack’s suspicions about Gabe had been right, so very right. He was so glad they had been right. He can feel his orgasm racing back up through his skin, barely leashed and pushing red hot into his muscles. His balls bunch, cock slapping his stomach with each jolt of Gabriel through him, making him move faster, beg harder, ask for everything and more. 

Gabriel swears, hands clutching at Jack’s hips until one of them grabs Jack’s bangs, wrenches his head and body to the side until he’s just one long, elegant arch along the back of the couch, bent over the curve of Gabriel’s pounding and stretched off balance. It leaves him completely at the other man’s mercy, only held in place by Gabe’s other hand, pressing Jack’s hip down to keep him steady, and seated. And although the stretch almost past the edge of too much and it’s hard to breathe like this, the way it forces Jack onto those last couple of centimeters? Mind-numbing. 

Gabriel reels him in like a fish down against his shoulder so that Jack can feel the force he is using just beneath his cheek, every undulation and twist. Gabe’s tongue drags up the side of Jack’s neck, tantalizingly sweet against the brutal assault on the rest of Jack’s senses. “ _ Verse perfecto así, hecho para esto… áureo pasmoso…… _ ”

It’s the accent that does it. Jack cums with a withering groan and a splatter, all over the lurching movement of Gabriel’s abs as he still pumps into him. Gabriel’s head turns, and then he’s kissing Jack again, eating up the moans that leak forward with every slowing push of his hips, whispering reverently to Jack, “Fuck, you’re so good.”

Gabe’s hand comes between them to the center of Jack’s heaving chest and pushes him back until Jack has to brace himself on Gabriel’s spread knees behind him to stay seated, pinching at Jack’s nipples and rubbing down his stomach, though the flecks of mess, until he grips the base of Jack’s cock. 

“Fuck…” Jack breathes, unable to do anything but keep himself steady as Gabriel pumped him as slowly as he was still fucking him, gentle against the overstimulation. Dimly, Jack registers that this is typically when he should call a break, but the thought couldn’t be further from his mind. All he can think about is Gabriel between his thighs, Gabriel’s hand behind his head as he lazily pumps Jack past his barriers until Jack is getting hard once again, whimpering with every wave. 

“Shit.” He breathes, shuddery and warm.

Gabriel’s grin tweaks. “Gonna wash that dirty mouth out,” He quips lightly, and his thumb pushes at Jack’s mouth past his lips onto the flat of his tongue, dragging Jack’s jaw down and making his head dip down to his chest, wide open. When he releases, it’s to grip Jack’s thigh and pull him closer, rock him faster against that still full cock inside of him, begging for release. No mercy at all.

And Jack just nods, boneless, and lets Gabriel move him back and forth, back and forth, the ache in his abdomen warning that he was going to feel this workout for days. Gabriel is still rock hard, still going and Jack is being washed up and along for the ride, content to go forever like this if they only could. 

Their kiss this time is languorous, burning and slow, tongues sliding over teeth, spit all across Jack’s lips. Without even thinking, he lets his arms sling around Gabriel’s neck loosely, like a lover, comfortable without trying. Everything about Gabriel was comfortable- easy. Like Jack had known him his whole life. Like they’d done this before and had all the time in the world to do it again. 

Holding each other like this makes it easy for Gabriel to pick Jack up, one arm around his waist and the other hooking Jack’s leg around Gabriel’s waist when he stands. Jack has a brief moment of vertigo where he very seriously has to cling to Gabriel’s shoulder to stay in place while Gabriel hobble-walked them both around the edge of the couch. God, he was strong enough to just pick up and carry Jack like it was nothing? What a fucking hunk.

Jack ends up deposited on the kitchen bartop, and the marble is frigid underneath his ass. He’s about to complain, but Gabriel is kissing him again, making him boneless, sliding Jack’s ass to the edge of the counter for a better position before nudging back inside. Sore and oversensitive, this time it hurts, and Jack hisses into the air between them. 

Gabriel stops. His hands are kind of… petting at Jack’s ribs, almost ticklish, but not enough to make Jack pull away. Their noses are almost touching. “Done,  _ áureo _ ?”

Jack rolls his eyes and leans back to slide the last two inches down, despite the catch and burn that makes his burgeoning erection flag a little. “Quit asking me. I’m not gonna fucking break.”

Gabriel snorts. “Never thought you were.”

He gets one of Jack’s legs up, knee over his shoulder and wow, now the stretch was for real, and there was no holding back the access it gave to Gabriel. Jack has to prop himself back on his elbows when Gabriel starts to move again, lips roving over the inside of Jack’s knee, chaste kisses all along the inside of his thigh, butterfly light. 

“Tell me pretty things again,” Jack says. He hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but now that it was there, it wasn’t like he could take it back.

“What?” Gabriel bites his knee teasingly, laughing at him in his eyes. “That _ sé que no eres mio, pero quiero mantenerte? _ ” His tongue traces up Jack’s tendon with bedroom eyes. “Or that I could fuck you filthy like this all day?”

Jack shudders. The friction is past being too much and has bled back into a nice whirlpool like waves around him, timed with whatever Gabriel wanted, however Gabriel wanted him. 

“Mm, sexy.” He says, reaching between them, feeling Gabe’s balls with his fingers, pulling at the insides of his thighs, making him go faster. “Keep going.” 

“ _ Eres demasiado, _ ” Gabriel breathes out harshly, lips suction sealing into Jack’s knee, hips stuttering out of rhythm. So close, pulsing inside of Jack like a heartbeat. “ _ Te quiero como mío, aureo vistoso. Quiero, te quiero _ \-  _ FUck _ -”

With a wounded noise that sounds like an amazing mixture of animal instinct and intense relief, Gabriel pulls free and cums all over the flat of Jack’s stomach. 

“Fuck,” Gabriel drags his eyes up from his cum all over Jack’s abs up to Jack’s eyes, watching him quietly. “Fuck.” He says again, even more emphatically.

Jack smiles like a cheshire cat with a fresh cup of cream. He pulls his fingers through Gabe’s cum and licks a drop off his thumb. “Done already?”

Gabriel laughs at him breathlessly, and it’s like something has shaken loose. He rubs his softening dick over Jack’s hard member, “Gonna be the death of me,  _ áureo.” _

“Hm, and here I was thinking that you said you were gonna wreck me.”

“Ah, complain, complain complain from you.”

And then they’re fucking again. Gabriel is fucking him back to hardness, pulling Jack close by the neck, forcing his head down to look at all the mess made between them, the splatter of Jack’s cum dripping down Gabriel’s stomach in crazy patterns that matched his jostling movement. The matching stain of Gabriel’s, marked all over Jack and cooling faster than their bodies were heating up again. 

The second orgasm is filling quickly. It squeezes at the inside of Jack’s chest, pushing up through his throat. He’s pretty sure he’s drooling, he can’t care. In Jack’s head, nothing else swims but that imagery, the feel of Gabriel, the limb-numbing euphoria that just blows through him, wave after wave. Jack can’t care about anything else at all it feels like, overflowing with _ Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel- _

Gabriel slips forward, dick popping out of Jack in a way that makes them groan brutally, bumping into Jack’s own dick, inflamed and slick.

“Bend him over the counter,” Lena interjects and _ jesus _ , Jack had almost forgotten their damn audience. All of this happening between them, now immortalized. 

Jack is not quite sure if that was good right now. A total fucking turn on, or humiliating that his coming apart so thoroughly at the hands of this complete fucking stranger would linger on some internet depth forever. 

He looks up at Gabe, and Gabriel is all teeth. 

“Kinky,” He is all he says. Then Jack’s being let down, sliding gingerly off the counter. Finally standing on even ground, Jack realizes that he does have at least half an inch of height over Gabriel.

It doesn’t matter. Gabriel’s hands are firm and sure and have Jack bent over the edge of the sink in a millisecond. He isn’t gentle shoving Jack’s face down into it and Jack’s lip curls. It’s not like the sink was full, or even dirty- bleached spotless and probably never once used in this prop set of a house. But the principal itself is shameful, purposefully embarrassing, and when Jack twists back, red faced to glare at Gabriel, he can see that Gabriel very well knows it. 

“You’re a fucking asshole,” Jack tells him plainly. 

Gabriel squeezes his ass, then gives it another resounding crack. “M’fucking your asshole baby, didn’t you know?”

Jack knew. Gabriel wasn’t going to let him forget. Jack didn’t  _ want  _ to forget this incredible feeling, losing himself utterly and completely. Even the abysmal twist of humiliation only added to the burning hot swell of endorphins and passion beneath his skin, making him high enough that he could be flying. 

“Let me cum all over that pretty face,” Gabriel kisses Jack’s spine beseechingly. Jack just groans at Gabe his agreement, and it echoes back at him inside the porcelain basin. Right down the drain, along with whatever shreds of Jack’s pride he had been holding onto before this.

Gabriel’s thrusts are losing their timing, beats hitting erratic, and the clutch of his fingers is something desperate. He’s chasing the edge of his orgasm just as quickly as Jack is. Jack’s hands scramble to grip the edge of the counter, to keep himself steady, waiting, waiting-

Gabriel’s gasp is as sharp as glass, and when he pulls free of Jack, Jack pretty much just drops right to his knees before him. He knows tomorrow, when he can think about it more clearly, that they’ll hurt something fierce, but right now, all there is is Gabriel, towering over him, pumping the thick cock that had just been inside of Jack. And Jack leans forward, palming his own brilliant erection just as frantically to the final finish line, mouth open like a dog and panting at Gabriel’s feet, begging for all he’s worth. 

“Nngh- Fu-uhck….” spills from Gabriel’s mouth like water, and most of the spunk lands across Jack’s waiting tongue, a stripe painting itself across his nose- nothing like before, but enough that the bitter taste lies cloyingly across Jack’s tongue. 

He’s about to swallow and focus on getting himself the rest of the way off when Gabriel snatches his jaw, keeping his mouth open, Jack’s head up. “Keep going,” He orders, thumb pressing flat to Jack’s tongue in the middle of the puddle of cum, echoing Jack’s words. A game, right up until the end. 

_ Oh, what the fuck _ , Jack thinks, and gives himself over to how absolutely, disgustingly hot that was, beating himself furiously, letting his eyes slide shut. Letting Gabriel drag his head around by his bottom teeth until there’s cum dripping from his mouth down Jack’s chin, dribbling onto his chest, onto his pumping fist. 

Nearly painful, Jack cums. He’s so spent that it’s practically dry, but he can still feel the shudder deep into his thighs, rooting him into the ground. The only thing keeping him up is Gabriel, holding him still, crouching down before him and looking so closely at Jack’s face with his chocolate eyes. This close, there were lighter flecks around the pupils, gold and caramel colored, and it made Gabriel’s eyes look molten. 

“Now swallow.” Gabriel says, breath ghosting over Jack’s sweaty cheeks. 

Jack lips seal around Gabriel’s thumb. He swallows.

“Nice.” Gabriel murmurs, swiping his wet thumb over Jack’s lower lip. Jack can echo the sentiment. Gabriel looks fucked out and magnetic. Even with Jack’s blood finally starting to cool, he was gorgeous, ethereal. Because he can, Jack closes the last few inches and steals another kiss. 

It says a lot that Gabriel doesn’t pull away- Jack is, after all, doused in his cum right now. But instead, Gabriel licks into him, fingers sliding through cum to cup Jack’s cheek, probably smearing it right up into his hair and clinging to Jack like he didn’t want to let go; tender and spicy all in the same stroke. 

Jack has never _ in his life  _ come apart quite this thoroughly before. He hasn’t fucked like that since Vincent- maybe not even then. He and Vincent had been adventurous, but it hadn’t been anything like this. It had never  _ felt _ like this. 

He wonders what else he and Gabriel could get up to, _ off _ camera. 

When Gabriel pulls away, Jack can see the same wheels clicking together in Gabriel’s head, one after the other. Jack licks his lips, and a question rises, unbidden to his mouth. The one question he’d told himself he would never ask anyone else in this stupid industry, burning right there at the edge of his tongue. Jack swallows thickly.

There’s a cough. Suddenly, acutely, Jack realizes he can feel the ringing silence and eyes on them from every corner of the room.

The producer, Ana, who had been the one to match their original work files, is the first to break the ice. “Uh… wow. That was-” 

“That was marathon  _ gold,  _ guys!” Lena splutters exuberantly. She’s browsing through the footage already, two of her crew looking on in rapture over her shoulder as she flicks through pictures on her handheld camera. Ping after electronic ping and she whistles low. “Man, can you say  _ freaking payday _ ?”

It would be, if it looked half as good as Jack was feeling right now. He’s sweaty and dirty and so ingratiatingly satiated that he could comfortably call this feeling Cloud 9. 

He owed Hana a MASSIVE gift basket.

The question bounces back to mind, rings around inside of Jack’s skull with increasing persistence when Gabriel gets up before him, tosses him a white terry-cloth towel to clean up.

Jack wipes his face, the buzz of a concluding scene starting to fill in the space that had just been him and Gabriel a moment ago. He glances at Gabe, who is drinking water and leaning against the counter beside them. The counter he’d just had Jack bent over and panting against as he got ravaged. He wants to ask. He doesn’t know how to say it. He looks around, and the film crew is still taking peeks at them even though Lena herself seems to be pretty preoccupied at the moment. He couldn’t ask here.

When Jack’s eyes linger too long on him, Gabriel’s gaze slides back down to him, still crouched on the ground. He’s still as naked as Jack, and a stray trickle of water drips its way down the column of his throat, brushing one of the pinion feathers of his owl tattoo. The tip of his head is a silent challenge, must like the rest of today had been. 

“You look like you wanna say something,  _ áureo _ .”

There are possibly a hundred million things that Jack wants to say to Gabriel right now.

Jack gets up, slowly pulls himself from where he feels like he’s been glued to the ground, and hell yes his knees are most definitely smarting fiercely. He takes a second to stretch his aching, distended joints and well worked muscles, arching until his shoulders pop. Holy shit, that had been good- he felt like a whole new man. 

When he finishes the stretch he regards Gabriel, who he can see has been openly enjoying the view. He offers a smile, a hand on his hips, the other trying to run through his hair in a nervous gesture that catches on the tacky cum clinging to the blonde strands. 

“Well, _ I _ definitely need a shower now.” He tells the room at large and no one in particular. His eyes stay on Gabriel meaningfully. “Definitely worked up a sweat.”

He doesn’t even grab the forgotten robe before sauntering out of the room to where he knows the best shower in the house is, hoping that Gabriel will take the hint. 

God he hopes Gabriel takes the fucking hint. 

He hasn’t even got the shower turned on when the shower door opens, and Jack doesn’t even have to turn to know it’s Gabriel. 

“I was hoping you’d follow me in here.” 

“Were you?” Gabriel says like he hadn’t noticed, and flicks the lock. He hadn’t grabbed a robe either, the little clean-up towel slung over his broad shoulders so that only the owl tattoo’s reaching talons were visible, outstretched to grasp at Gabriel’s heart. “ _ Halagueño _ .”

Jack groans. “Your spanish is sexy, as fuck.” 

“Your language kink is cute,” Gabriel returns, advancing closer. They’d already seen each other naked, had already shared fluids in the basest, most human of ways, and somehow, standing alone and closed into a room together felt leagues more intimate. 

Here, Jack could really  _ look _ . When Gabriel is in arm’s reach, “I like that tattoo.”

“Family guardian,” Gabriel answers offhandedly, looks down at it and gives it a flex, then looks back up just to see Jack’s reaction. It must have been satisfactory, because he is right in Jack’s space now. Jack almost thinks that Gabriel will grab him, but he just reaches past Jack, turns on the shower, and braces his forearm beside Jack's head, close enough to touch. “Think that I like you,  _ áureo _ .”

“Good,” Jack says, and presses his lips to the corner of Gabriel’s mouth. “I think I like you too.”  _ I think I like you a lot.  _

Gabriel growls his satisfaction into the tender, upturned flesh of Jack’s neck, nosing at his adams apple, kissing the hollow of his throat. Jack runs his fingers through those surprisingly soft curls, like smooth velvet, or midnight satin between his fingers. 

“Bein’ honest- Thought you were gonna be too nervous to get into it at first.” Gabriel looks up at Jack from his collarbone. 

Jack snorts at how ridiculous that idea was. He just hadn’t quite figured Gabriel out yet- but he was liking everything he saw. He slouches down into Gabe’s grip, leans into Gabe’s muscled thigh between his own.

“That’s because you don’t know me.”  _ Not yet. _ He pushes Gabe’s hair away from his face, exposing a stark looking scar, hidden innocuously through his eyebrow.  _ But I want you to.  _

Gabriel hums. “Would you blame me if I said I wanted to know more?”

“Definitely not,” Jack breathes. He wants to know everything to- wants to know where each one of those badass scars came from and when, wanted to know how Gabriel took his coffee each morning and what he did everyday. 

He pulls Gabriel as much as he’s being pushed back into the shower, away from the pressures of cameras and expectation and showmanship. He kisses Gabriel the way he wants, and Gabriel kissing him back is devouring.

The shower’s a bit too cold, but it doesn’t really matter all that much with Gabriel covering him with so much warmth. The standup shower is king size, and still Jack is finding himself holding onto walls and clutching at tile just to keep his bearings. He wants to get lost in Gabriel.

Kissing in a scene was something chaste- perfunctory and heated in its moment. Passion gone wild, in just the right ways. 

Kissing Gabriel in the shower, water sluicing between their lips like there was no one else in the world but them, was so very very much more. He never wanted this to end. Looking at Gabriel like this, breathing with him, eyes so gorgeous and dark as they gaze at Jack, droplets hanging from his lashes and making his waterlogged hair hang long, Jack realizes something visceral and certain. He  _ couldn’t _ let this end. The question surges into demand at the forefront of Jack’s mind.

Thankfully, Gabriel seems to be thinking along the same lines. 

“So…. coffee with me, á _ureo mio_ ?” He whispers into Jack’s lips.

Jack laughs up at him, breathless in relief. Gabriel had asked it- he had beaten Jack, and Jack had never been more excited to lose such a longstanding bet with himself than in that moment. “God, I thought you’d never ask.” He leans his cheek into Gabriel’s thigh. “But you’ll have to tell me what ‘Oreo’ means, cause callin’ me cookie is too corny.”

“‘ _ Áureo’ _ ,  _ pendejo _ . You say it like a country boy,” Gabriel informs. And with a mischievous smile, “ _ Golden boy. _ ”

_ What a sexy prick.  _ “Tch. Asshole.” Jack tells him back, gripping Gabriel by the cock and dragging him forward into another kiss. 

They kind of wash up…. Eventually. The shower is very cold before they are done. Jack doesn’t usually let anyone mark him up, but he touches the bruises along his collar from Gabriel’s mouth in something like wonder. Gabriel, getting out of the shower behind him, gives him a saucy wink through the steam fogged mirror, fishing out one of the copious spare towels stashed around the house for purposes just like these.

“Saturday?” Jack asks, wanting this to be real. He sees Gabriel’s reflection stalk up, arms curling around Jack’s middle and kissing the mark. He feels a little thrill at how good they look together. Matched, light and dark. 

“Saturday.”

On the way out Lena is practically bouncing off the walls in her giddiness, and when she sees Gabriel, dashes up to shake his hand. 

“Thank you so much for your time today, it was spectacular! You guys were _ both _ spectacular!” She says pumping his hand profusely, much to Gabriel’s apparent amusement. “I look forward to working with you guys again. Jack as always, you’re my rockstar!”

She starts pumping his hand too, and it’s all Jack can do to keep the towel on himself. It takes a good minute of letting Lena gush all over him before he manages to escape. Gabe’s already redressed by the time Jack is getting his clothes from where someone had neatly folded them for him. 

He’s got his pants back on when Gabriel steps up before him and takes Jack’s arm, only half through the sleeve of his shirt. He jerks the cap of a sharpie off with his teeth, and scribbles his phone number in stark black ink onto Jack’s forearm. 

Jack stares at him doing it, back in his hoodie, a skull cap pulled low over his ears and a leather jacket thrown over his arm.  _ So cool, _ Jack thinks. Gabriel focused, quiet. Serious, but relaxed. Tangible. Jack looks at the shiny wet phone number and blows on it to make sure it doesn’t smudge. Real. 

Off to the side, Ana gives a haughty wolf-whistle and Gabriel doesn’t even flinch before flipping her the middle finger. He nods at the phone number. “Call me?”

Jack just nods. This whole thing is starting to feel like some surreal, too good to be true dream, with Gabriel as it’s bad boy star. Even though Jack’s already come twice to some of the best sex of his life, he doesn’t bother to hide the way he watches Gabriel leave. 

He’s so busy watching Gabriel’s ass, that he barely notices Ana who magicks into existence by his elbow out of nowhere. “You’re gonna call him, right?”

Jack nearly jumps a foot, and then shakes his head. “Are you kidding? Of course I am.” And then, smugly, “We’re getting coffee on Saturday.”

He doesn’t know Ana all that well- he respects her. Has seen her around. Knows she’s one of the hands responsible for some of his best and most profitable videos, but he’s a little surprised to see that the look she gives him is fond and appreciative. “Good. He likes you.”

Jack just nods at her, impossibly beaming and feeling warm and fuzzy in every right way. He can’t keep the giddy smile off his face as he finishes redressing. He wonders if sending Gabriel a message tonight would be too soon as he saves it into his phone. 

_ ' Gabriel <3 ' _

**Author's Note:**

> Well. That was a prno and I wrote it. Yay. It was um…. Quite a bit longer than I intended? What I’ve discovered from this journey is that there is only so much creative wording to use before the stretch for ideas REALLY becomes thin, hehe.
> 
> There’s maybe some hazy shit planned as aftermath, maybe a jump to another week or so from when this finishes up. Idk. Maybe a ‘part 2,’ complete with more sexy scenes, but its a PWP. I really don’t know what I’m doing, and I have no idea if it’ll be continued or if this is just it, lol. Send me suggestions?
> 
> I know that the fandom popular “Golden boy” that Gabe calls Jack is ‘chico de oro,’ but idk. When I read it, it doesn’t ring fluidly right for me. I thought ‘áureo’, which loosely means the same thing, looked and sounded a bit better. I hope nobody minds the change too much!
> 
> "Querencia" is more of a concept- its a place where one feels safe, or where a persons inner strength draws power from. Usually, its a place you frequent, but it can also be a profession of affection towards someone else. I struggled with naming this for some reason, not gonna lie.
> 
> Also, slut Jack is a slut. <3


End file.
